El curioso caso del alien en la cama
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Se acomodó mejor a la par que estiraba uno de sus brazos en busca del otro extremo de la almohada para bloquear la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana; pero en vez de eso se topó con algo de plástico. Eso sí que era raro. Abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquello y gritó, no de forma muy masculina, al encontrarse junto a él un muñeco hinchable con forma de alíen verde


**N/a:**_ Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un fic, mejor dicho esto es mi respuesta a un reto que me propusieron dos días atrás. ¿Estarás contenta, no Cas? Pues bien dicha persona, me propuso que escribiese con las siguientes palabras y frases y fic ("Hey chipirón. Todos los días sale el sol, chipirón", gofre, surf, alíen, espina dorsal, muñeco hinchable y Agdjsgdshdsjdoshdksdkwhdks). Para quien no conozca la frase del chipirón, diré que es parte de la letra de una canción española (no me preguntéis que no tengo ni puñetera idea quien la canta, ni quiero saberlo por mi propio bien mental). Por otra parte, este fic es totalmente Crack. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**El curioso caso del alíen en la cama**

"_Hey chipirón. Todos los días sale el sol, chipirón…"_

Golpeó a ciegas la radio despertador que tenía cerca, en algún lugar a su izquierda, para que dejase de sonar aquella música infernal. ¿En qué idioma estaba? ¿Eso era español? Se rascó la cabeza revolviéndose aún más su revuelta melena castaña. Bostezó sonoramente antes de volver a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada hacia el otro lado. Iba a dormir un rato más en aquella cómoda y enorme cama. Inhaló profundamente el tenue olor a sal, pino, algarrobos y mar que inundaba la habitación. Qué raro. No recordaba que el motel donde estaban hospedados estuviese en un pueblo costero. Ni si quiera estaban cerca de la costa. Seria algún tipo de ambientador seguramente. Frunció el ceño extrañado todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ni Dean ni Castiel utilizaban ambientadores y él no compraba ese olor en concreto. Bueno, ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Ahora solo quería dormir. Se acomodó mejor a la par que estiraba uno de sus brazos en busca del otro extremo de la almohada para bloquear la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana; pero en vez de eso se topó con algo de plástico. Eso sí que era raro. Abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquello y gritó, no de forma muy masculina, al encontrarse junto a él un muñeco hinchable con forma de alíen verde, y encima sonreía. Del susto por poco no se rompió la espina dorsal al caer de la cama de espaldas. ¿Qué coño hacia eso allí? Esa cosa no estaba allí cuando cayó molido en la cama la noche anterior. Tampoco había bebido tanto como para no recordar algo como eso. Sin moverse ni un ápice del suelo observó con más detenimiento el muñeco hinchable que había sobre la cama. Parecía nuevo, sin usar y de un verde fosforito horroroso. ¿Quién había dejado eso allí junto a él? Dudaba de Castiel. Él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas; pero su hermano…Dean era otro cantar. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para que algo como eso fuese obra del rubio. No había cambiado mucho a pesar de que ahora era un caballero del infierno. Hacía meses que se había acostumbrado a su nueva condición. Cambiando de tema, el mayor era muy capaz de esto y más. Y había otro posible candidato, su pareja, más concretamente Gabriel. Él también podía ser el autor de esa estúpida broma. Más le valía que no lo hubiese hecho o si no lo tenía bien crudo. No lo iba a matar pero lo jodería.

¿Dónde estaba? Esa no era la misma cutre habitación donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Jamás había estado en una habitación como esa. Joder si parecía sacada de alguna revista de viajes. Toda pintada de blanco, con los muebles de madera envejecidos aposta, una cama enorme de sábanas blancas, las persianas de color verde oscuro entreabiertas con las finas cortinas de lino del mismo color que el resto de la habitación y una preciosa vista de un mar azul claro enmarcado por lo que parecía un bosque de pinos y algarrobos. No estaba en Wisconsin ni de coña, ni mucho menos en Estados Unidos. Quizá en alguna costa del Mediterráneo por lo menos. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? ¿Dónde estaban su hermano y Cas? ¿Y Gabriel?

De pronto, el sonido del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesita que estaba pegada a él y cogió el aparato a tientas. Era un mensaje de Cas. Menos mal, quizá él supiese algo.

"_Agdjsgdshdsjdoshdksdkwhdks"_

Vaaaale…Quizá no. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la risa. El pobre ángel todavía seguía peleándose con los teclados de los móviles.

"_Dicedeanquetraigaselalienybajesalaplayaparacomeralgo" _

"_Tambienqueparafollarcongabrieltienestodoeltiempodelmundoasiquebajadeunavez"_

_ ¿Qué?_ No entendía la mitad de lo que había escrito su cuñado_ Dean tiene que enseñarle a usar el teclado de una maldita vez_ murmuró para sí concentrado en descifrar el mensaje.

_Lo dudo. Ahora está "intentando" enseñar a Cassie como subirse a una tabla. En mi opinión, dudo que aquí pueda hacer surf_ dijo de pronto Gabriel tras aparecerse unos segundos antes. Sam solo lo miró poniendo su cara de perra nº 254 (¿Qué has hecho ahora?) más que sorprendido de las repentinas apariciones del arcángel, ya estaba acostumbrado_ ¿Cómo has descansado, grandullón?_ preguntó antes de darle un bocado a su gofre de chocolate.

_Bien hasta que me he dado cuenta que esa cosa_ señaló el muñeco con el dedo_ estaba en la cama_ Gabriel miró con curiosidad al alíen. Estaba claro que el castaño tampoco había sido_ ¿Dónde estamos? Supongo que en alguna parte del mediterráneo pero ¿Dónde?

_En Mallorca. Tengo esta casa aquí por si las moscas, tú ya me entiendes. Así que, decidí junto a Dean-o…Sí, nos pusimos de acuerdo. No es la primera vez que pasa_ explicó ante la mirada de escepticismo del cazador_ Bueno. Que al final, merecíamos unas "vacaciones", sobre todo después de salvar a Cas de petar como una palomita de maíz por la gracia que robó…

_Y decidisteis emborracharme ¿para?

_No. Eso fue solo cosa tuya, cariño. Te quedaste tan sobado con la borrachera que llevabas encima que no quisimos despertarte cuando volamos hasta aquí_ dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_Ah…_ murmuró sin saber que decir_ Bien…Esta bien_ sonrió muchísimo más tranquilo.

_Ahora tengo una pequeña curiosidad ¿Qué hacías durmiendo con el alíen hinchable?

_Eso quisiese saber yo_ respondió_ Qué te parece si luego resolvemos ese misterio y ahora nos centramos en algo más interesante_ dijo tirando de Gabriel hacia su propio cuerpo.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_ respondió dejándose caer sobre el cazador para luego besarlo. Ya tendrían tiempo para resolver el curioso caso del alíen en la cama.


End file.
